


The One That I Want

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: Neo overhears you talking to Dozer about how you have a crush on him and then he teases you until you both confess your feelings.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Reader
Kudos: 26





	The One That I Want

Brushing the sleep off your eyes, you entered the Nebuchadnezzar and looked around to see if the crew was ready to leave. It was really quiet and you only managed to find Dozer dropping his stuff in the living quarters. “Is Neo coming? I haven’t seen him today,” you asked, trying to sound casual and not too interested.

“Yeah, he was just here, he went to talk to Morpheus, I think.” After hearing his answer, you turned around going to mind your own business. “Y/N,“ but Dozer had something more to say. “Every time we’re about to go on a mission, you come and ask me about him.” He arched his brow and put a teasing smile on, trying to mess with you on a friendly note, but you froze in place, feeling yourself getting a little sweaty.

“What? No!” You gasped, terrified the he might know too much about what you feel for Neo. “Well, it’s definitely not every time,” you tried to defend yourself, but in the middle of a sentence you realized how pointless it was, you just hoped Dozer was the only one suspecting this.

“Why don’t you simply go and talk to him yourself, ask whether he’s going?” Dozer seemed like he genuinely wanted to help, seeing how shy both of you were. “Or do you want me to play the matchmaker?” He smirked.

“No I just, I-I…” You stammered not knowing what to say. “That’d be weird, we’re not like…”

Dozer exhaled with a slight disappointment, “Don’t worry, I get it,” he smiled. “But come on, look at him… I honestly don’t think Neo will figure this out on his own.”

“I don’t care,” you whispered, realizing you should probably lower your voice in case anyone was around. “Yes, he can be clueless at times, I know, but just don’t tell him anything, please.”

“Whatever you wish, I was just saying.”

You heard Morpheus calling everyone to the deck, so Dozer quickly helped you with your bags and you both rushed, leaving the conversation behind.

—

The trip was really different this time. You felt like you were seeing things that were not actually there, maybe it was just your imagination or your desperation to know that Neo felt something too.

It all began on the first day aboard, when Neo accidentally, or maybe not, knocked on the wrong door, saying he was looking for Dozer, when in fact, he was on your doorstep, apologizing for mixing up the rooms. He did seem nervous too, so maybe it was actually his mistake, and it meant nothing, but you wanted to believe it was something.

The same day before plugging you in, Neo gently brushed your hair aside uncovering your headjack, his fingertips smoothly running down your sensitive nape, sending excitement throughout your whole body. Even if that happened seconds before going into the matrix, the feeling lingered for days after you got back, reminding you how soft you actually were for him.

Another day came, and there was an accident with a flamethrower. Of course, you were the one to get injured, but it wasn’t all bad, since Neo rushed to help you, squeezing your waist tightly in order to put your flaming sweater out. Later, he even came to check up on you, offering to take a look at your burn, but you chickened out pretending it was all fine.

Five days in, you felt Neo sitting unusually close during lunch, his elbow occasionally brushing against your side. It was the point where you realized, that for the whole trip, every single meal, Neo had been sitting next to you. You could even recall how unusually funny he was, trying to keep the conversation going between you two with his lighthearted jokes.

There were too many signs and little details for this to be just a coincidence. Part of you felt like Dozer might have ratted you out, but then again, you really trusted him and that wasn’t something he would do, especially when you had specifically asked him not to. The mission was coming to an end, and you knew that the time would show whether Neo had been really trying to tell you something during this trip, or it was just your mind playing tricks on you.

—

Everybody from Zion gathered to hear Morpheus’ speech, he was the one to calm and inspire people of the last human city, even if everyone knew that the war was approaching soon. No matter how little time Zion had before the machines were about to take over, the people here had an unbreakable spirit and that was the most powerful of their weapons. This wasn’t the city that would mourn over never ending war, quite the contrary, these people were celebrating how far they had come.

There were no other parties like the ones of Zion. The music was so loud, that the beat felt like ripping through your veins, and people dancing in a crowded underground, surrounded by rivers of magma, their sweaty bodies moving in a synchronized motion, turning into one. To say it was a spectacle was an understatement and you came to enjoy the view.

You got yourself comfortable on a high cliff, gathering the whole cave in your sight and relishing the trance of the party. You were so immersed in the scene, that you barely noticed Neo coming to sit next to you. He smiled and said something, but you couldn’t hear a word, the music was just too loud.

“What?” You asked, sticking your head forward, trying to grasp his words.

“I said…” That was all you heard and you were beginning to feel embarrassed, desperately trying to read from his lips, but you failed as you got distracted by how perfectly smooth and rosy they were.

You raised your voice with a frustrated “What!?” leaving your throat, but Neo just laughed, realizing it was pointless to repeat anything he had said.

Waiting for his further actions you gazed into his eyes, noticing they had flames inside, reflecting from the burning torches. The atmosphere was already scorching, the heat of the party was divine, but as you noticed Neo getting closer, leaning towards you, you felt like really boiling within. Suddenly, you sensed his warm breath soothing your cheek, as he got near your ear. “Should we go somewhere quieter?”

With Neo’s words sinking in, you felt your stomach tingling, that familiar feeling of butterflies you’ve been carrying for so long now. There was no use in vocalizing your words, and at this point you couldn’t even do so, as the excitement and anticipation had completely taken over you, leaving your mind blurred. You just smiled and nodded, reaching for his stretched hand, feeling his fingertips settling on your skin like electricity, spreading those tingles all over your body.

Following Neo, your knees felt so shaky and weak from all the thrills, that even walking was difficult now. He was still holding your hand, going in front of you and couldn’t help but admire his physique from behind.

‘Seriously, Nebuchadnezzar, after the whole week of rotting in there?’ You thought, as you realized where Neo was taking you, but you couldn’t complain. You would have followed him anywhere.

“There’s something I want to show you” Neo said, letting you enter first. He gently pressed his forearm to your lower back, directing you towards the living quarters. Every touch was delicate, and you could see how Neo wasn’t sure if he was allowed that, but you didn’t oppose, wanting to feel him closer.

After reaching the dining area, Neo rushed to the food dispenser, leaving you to wait in the corner. “Are you asking me to a dinner?” you giggled, finally finding yourself able to speak.

“Just wait a minute,” Neo chuckled, and you saw him preparing something, but you couldn’t see exactly what it was, as his broad shoulders were getting in the way.

Once Neo was finished, he turned around giving you a bowl filled with what you called food here. Everyone hated it and you were really confused why Neo would offer you this. “This goop? Please don’t make me eat this more than necessary,” you grimaced taking it from him.

“Just try it,” Neo grinned curious to see your reaction, and somehow he convinced you. Reluctantly, you stuck the spoon inside your mouth, and you felt like your taste buds were mocking you, it tasted so sweet, that even food in the matrix could not compare to it.

“What is it?” You looked at him completely puzzled, with your mouth slightly agape. “It’s sweet, how is that possible?”

“It’s sugar,” Neo seemed so happy seeing you pleasantly surprised. You figured the sensation was probably so strong, because your receptors had never tasted anything nearly as sweet as that in the real world.

“I thought there was no sugar here?” You rapidly emptied the bowl, handing it back to Neo.

“Well, Dozer synthesized some in his lab, and he said I could show you”

“Dozer said that? For you to show me? Really?” It all started to make sense, and you realized it was Dozer after all, who told Neo. However, you weren’t sure anymore whether you should be mad at him or grateful.

“Relax, he didn’t snitch you.” Neo was moving closer to you, and you couldn’t understand what he meant by that. Was it someone else?

“I overheard you speaking with him before leaving the last week,” he continued smirking, standing inches away from you.

“Oh, okay…” At this point there were no words to describe how hot your cheeks felt, and you were confident they were the brightest shade of red. “That’s embarrassing,” you mumbled looking at your feet and hiding your face.

“No, not at all,” Neo giggled, trying to catch your eyes, while you were desperately avoiding his. “It’s cute, I’ve been trying to give you signs for the whole week.”

“I thought I was imagining things,” you said very shyly, finally raising your head to look at him. Neo seemed to be in awe, staring at you from above and he looked like he couldn’t believe you actually felt the same way he did.

You felt his chest getting even closer and his palms landing on your shoulders. “I really like you, Y/N.” He kept on staring, and his hand went up your neck, finally arriving to cup your cheek. For another second he looked at you, making sure you were comfortable with him doing all this, and then he leaned in for a kiss, his lips gently pressing against yours, getting more open with every touch.

Savoring the kiss, you felt Neo raising his second palm up to your other cheek, and you couldn’t believe this was finally happening. In that moment you kind of wished you had told him sooner, much sooner…

All of a sudden, you sensed Neo pulling away and you opened your eyes, witnessing a cute smirk ornamenting his face. “What?” You whispered.

“You taste so sweet,” you both giggled, and you couldn’t help but snug back into Neo’s lips. It felt like this tension had been building for so long, that once it was out, there was no way of stopping it. Your hands suddenly felt freed, roaming all over his body, and there was this unexpected confidence taking over you, indeed, you felt really comfortable with him.

Caught up in the kiss, you sensed Neo slowly pushing you backwards until your thighs bumped into the brim of the table. His hands reached down your sides, gripping on your hips, and he sat you up on the tabletop, pushing his core forward between your legs.

The kissing had gotten more passionate, with your tongues timidly gliding against each other and your hands loosely exploring. Feeling his bulge getting prominent against your inner thigh and his kisses getting wetter trailing down your neck, you decided to push things further. “Neo?” He snapped away, looking at you a little worried, considering that maybe he went a little too far, but you grinned dissipating his concern. “Should we take this to my room?”

“Are you sure?” You felt his thumb softly stroking your cheek, and you knew you were surer than ever, you had been dreaming about this for so long, that you didn’t want to waste another second. Gently biting your lip, you nodded at him and an eager yes left your mouth as you were jumping off the table.

You turned around closing door after yourself and felt Neo intensely breathing against your shoulder. His fingers were holding the only strap keeping your dress in place, hesitantly fiddling with it. “Go ahead,” you encouraged him, and with a simple tug, Neo left you standing just in your panties. His fingers were stroking your shoulder, and then his lips joined in, leaving hundreds of little kisses down your spine before you felt Neo’s hands firmly twisting your hips and turning you around.

He knelt in front of you, his breath was warming up your stomach. “I thought you said the burn wasn’t serious,” Neo placed a kiss on your belly, close to where the damage was.

“It looks worse that it feels, really. It doesn’t even hurt anymore, you can touch it.” Neo gently pressed his lips to your reddened skin, and began gradually getting lower.

He ran his fingers along the waistband of your underwear. “May I?” He asked. You were so aroused that you just hummed your agreement, enjoying him slowly peeling your panties off. Neo brought his fingers back up your thighs, pushing them further apart and rubbing your slickness with his thumb. Suddenly, you felt his tongue pressing on your swollen nub, as he started licking you in broad motions, gathering all your heated sap, his steady hands were holding your shuddering body.

Neo carefully helped your leg up onto his shoulder, and you moaned with your back rubbing against cold steel door. But it didn’t matter, Neo was making you hundred times hotter, and you felt like melting right into his face. “Right there, oh, Neo” you whimpered, his name felt so right leaving your throat in sultry moans, and as you sensed your muscles tightening, you gripped his shoulder in need of better support.

Feeling you getting closer, Neo pressed his hands firmly onto your bottom, tightly sealing your slit to his face, with his tongue vigorously quivering around your ready to explode nerves. In that moment, your ecstasy erupted, making your pussy throb under Neo’s lips, while you kept on tugging his hair and whimpering his name.

It was so strong, forcing you to slide down with your back leaning against the metal door, and you ended up on the ground leveling with Neo’s face. His eyes were blazing with desire, scanning your bare body collapsed from the satisfaction, and you bent forward rewarding his overworked lips with a fervent kiss.

Grabbing the hem of Neo’s sweater, you hooked your fingers under his shirt too and dragged them together over his head, exposing his radiating skin. Your hands landed on his abdomen and you were slowly guiding them down. “Neo, I’ve been craving you for so long…” You whined, feeling his fingers settling on your breasts, playing with your sensitive nipples.

One of his hands went up to your shoulder, pulling you closer into a kiss, while another lowered to your pulsating heat, gently spreading your folds. “Me too, Y/N, you have no idea.” Neo slowly pushed two of his fingers inside your needy hole, paving the way for what was to come, and you gasped focusing on his belt.

“Neo, please,” you were becoming desperate, rolling your hips to meet his fingers, whining under his amorous touch. “Make love to me,” you moaned.

Escorting you to the bed, Neo stripped what was left on him, slowly guiding you to lie on your back. He stood compelled, admiring your alluring body exposed just for him, with your perfect breasts slightly slanting, and the succulent glint between your thighs inviting him.

Neo stepped closer to the bed, looking sexier than ever, and you felt the strong urge to grab his voluminous length, which was standing tall pressed against his belly. Stroking him, you could feel the blood rushing through his prominent veins, pulsating in your palm, as your thumb was smearing seeping precum all over his glistening head.

“Tell me if something’s wrong,” Neo said kindly, positioning himself over you and covering his member in your juicy essence. He leaned in locking his lips with yours, and you felt his generous girth cautiously invading your tight walls.

Neo was controlled and tender, gradually increasing the depth and examining you face for any sign of discomfort. But it wasn’t there, he felt like heaven inside of you, perfectly filling you up, hitting just in the right places and making you moan with every thrust.

Neo’s fingers were brushing through your hair while he kept panting against your lips, occasionally letting a grunt slip. “You feel so good…” He whispered, delving into your lips and increasing his pace. Sheer layer of sweat was covering your bodies, making your skin cling to each other with every push, creating a rhythmical sound adding to your moans.

You were so close again, absorbing the pleasure Neo was giving you, with his cock reaching your deepest furrows and stretching your drenched passage. “I-I’m about to…” you exhaled feeling the weight sinking in your lower stomach, ready to burst any second now.

“Come on,” Neo kissed you and began thrusting vigorously, piercing through your core and bringing the stars to your shut eyes. You were trembling under him, incoherent cries leaving your throat, while your pussy was clenching around his stiff member that was exploding and coating your throbbing walls, fucking you through your astounding climax.

Neo finally stalled and collapsed onto you, burying his face in the nook of your neck, with his softening member remaining inside of you. Trying to collect your breath, you were rubbing his shoulders, smoothing the marks that your nails had accidentally left all over his back. That was how good it felt to have Neo make love to you.

“You know, when I came to your room saying I was looking for Dozer it wasn’t the truth,” Neo whispered to your ear, slightly raising his hips to pull out, and you could feel his warm seed erupting from your stretched hole.

“Yeah, you made it seem pretty obvious,” you giggled pushing Neo off of you and rolled over to lie on his chest.

His large hands began stroking your slightly damp hair, and you felt a kiss landing on the back of your head. “I was going to tell you then,” Neo silently said.

“So why didn’t you?” Slightly shifting your head, you rested your chin on his chest, in order to see Neo better.

He sighed and smiled at you. “I got scared, imagine how awkward it would have been, if you rejected me and we still had the whole week ahead of us on the Neb.”

“Well, it’s good that we finally figured this out,” you winked and moved closer for another kiss.


End file.
